


Transformers MTMTE-LL Reader Insert Drabbles - Baby

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, found baby, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request - Hey there, wanted to know if I could get some scenarios of how ratchet, ravage, swerve, and cygate would handle if their human s/o found an abandoned baby and was instantly overcome with motherly instincts. Mama bear mode activated.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Reader, Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Cyclonus/You, Cygate/Reader, Cygate/You, Ratchet/Reader, Ratchet/You, Ravage/Reader, Ravage/You, Swerve/Reader, Swerve/You, Tailgate/Reader, Tailgate/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. Ratchet

** Ratchet **

Ratchet stared at you and the small child swaddled in your arms. He had felt bad when he had to work again instead of joining you on the visit to the space port. Now, he regretted not going, because he would have handed the child over to the authorities instead of bringing it aboard like it was his own sparkling.

“(Y/N), please tell me that you aren’t planning to keep this child. What about the original owners?”

“The _parents_ ,” You emphasized the word as if it burned your tongue, “abandoned this baby in an alley, with a note, claiming anyone could take her. I mean, who does that? So now, I’m going to be her parent, aren’t I Evie?” You addressed the child. “Yes, I am and I won’t ever abandon you, will I?”

Ratchet glared at you, trying to keep his voice low when he spoke so as not to scare the child. “(Y/N), we cannot keep her. You have to take her back. This is no place for a baby.”

“And why not? She’s not going to cause any trouble here Ratchet, and she needs a family.”

“Of course she needs a family, but it’s not going to be us.”

“Don’t you want to start a family with me?”

“No,” Ratchet hissed. “(Y/N), you are my Conjunx and you had better understand me here. This is not our child. She will _never_ be our child. This was somebody else’s and we will take her back.”

“Ratchet, if you think that I am ever leaving this baby-”

“THIS WON’T MAKE UP FOR THE ONE WE LOST!”

At that point the baby in your arms started crying and you turned all your attention to calming her, “Shh, shh, oh, it’s okay Evie. Your daddy is just working through some issues, he didn’t mean to shout. There, there.”

“I am not her father.”

“Ratchet,” Your stare bore into him, “We are married and this _is_ my child now. You either get on board with this or we are going to have a serious discussion about our future. Now, I would storm out, but Evie needs a health check, so once you’ve given her the all clear, then I will leave.”

No more was said over the matter. Ratchet still didn’t want the child and clearly, he would have to convince you that keeping her was the worst idea for the two of you. The last baby, an accidental clone of you from one of the younger scientists, had been another surprise that Ratchet hadn’t wanted. He hadn’t said so at the time as he could see how you would feel responsible for that one; all the same, while he had never wanted to be a father, he also never wanted the child to die in that unspeakable accident. The Lost Light was no place for a child, and Ratchet hoped he could make you see that before you got hurt again.

* * *

After Ratchet had given the baby a thorough medical check, finding that she was perfectly healthy, he started up the argument with you again. It didn’t matter what he said, you simply weren’t listening.

Finally, after a full-on shouting match in which Ratchet regretted most of what he said, he roared at you to get out. It seemed that he would be in no mood to go back to your shared hab-suite for a while, at least until you came to your senses.

While Ratchet expected you to give in, and realise he was right, you waited for him to do the same. Days turned into weeks and Ratchet still hadn’t returned to the hab-suite, nor you to the medical bay.

Although Ratchet didn’t venture out from the med-bay, he heard stories from the bots that came in about how Evie had become something of a ship-mascot and treasure. Every-time she so much as waved her arms or gurgled a spit bubble, Rodimus added another cuddly Rodimus star to her collection.

Even knowing of the rift between the two of you, most bots tried to bring Ratchet around to their way of thinking by pretending they didn’t know about the fight and saying, “You must be one proud bot, having a sparkling so great,” upon finishing their medical evaluations.

Finally, Ratchet couldn’t take it anymore. His spark ached from yearning and sadness and yet he felt in his mind he was right, and no matter what, he would _not_ be a parent. He stomped his way through the ship to the hab-suite he hadn’t seen since the fight. Ready to argue his point further, he stepped inside, instantly deflating at the sight that met him.

You were asleep on the berth, with Evie sleeping atop your chest; the two of you clearly exhausted from the day’s activities. Ratchet sat down in a nearby chair, watching the two of you. He had no idea how much a baby could grow in a month, and yet here it was in front of him.

Staying there for a while, seeing how peaceful the two of you were, Ratchet sighed.

‘ _Primus,_ ’ He thought, ‘ _I’m not a praying mech, but… I hope I’m a better creator than my mine was. I’ll need to be here for this child… For Evie._ ’

Indeed, he hadn’t ever wanted to be a parent, but if Ratchet could be better than those who raised him, then maybe everything would be alright.


	2. Ravage

** Ravage **

Ravage sniffed the tiny fledgling in the basket in which you had found it and brought it aboard.

“What is it?” He asked, his tail lashing in frustration as the creature reached out its tiny fists to touch him.

“ **She** is a human, like me,” You answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ravage didn’t like that tone, nor did he like your infatuation with the small human; you hadn’t taken your eyes off it since bringing it aboard.

“Is it deformed?”

That earned him a glare from you, “No.”

He glanced at you then back to her, realisation finally drawing on him, “Oh, so it’s a Minibot then. Smaller and weaker… What happened to its vocaliser? Why doesn’t it say something?”

You supressed a smile at Ravage’s unwitting ignorance, “Ravage, this isn’t a Minibot. This is a baby, you know, like a sparkling?”

“This is how you start off? No wonder you need me to protect you all the time.”

“Keep talking like that, see where it gets you in this relationship.”

Ravage hissed, making the baby cry with the sound.

“ _Ravage_ , you can’t make noises like that around the baby, you’re scaring her.”

Ravage glared at you as you picked the tiny human up, swaddling her in a blanket and soothing her. He hated not being the centre of attention where you were concerned.

“Fine,” He spat, keeping the growl out of his voice, “Tell me everything about your new toy so I won’t accidentally break it.”

* * *

It had taken some time for Ravage to understand everything to do with the human sparkling but he finally felt that he could take care of it, if he so wished.

While you were occupied, Ravage strutted into your room carrying a sandwich in his mouth. The baby was lying on its back in the playpen you had commissioned from one of the other bots obsessed with the fleshling. You had named her Danica after the first female NASCAR driver, but Ravage much preferred to call the creature ‘Spawn of Unicron.’

Perching on the playpen’s rail, Ravage dropped the sandwich onto the baby’s chest.

“Eat, you little retch,” Ravage growled. “I said _eat._ Then you will grow and (Y/N) will be all mine again.”

The baby giggled and waved her arms.

“You milky little let-down. My hunting skill was perfect. I stole that sandwich from (Y/N) herself. Now eat it.”

Danica gurgled, sticking her fist in her mouth.

“Well,” Ravage sneered, “At least you can clean yourself without help… Wait, what is that? Is that drool? Disgusting. Ugh fine, watch me.”

Ravage started cleaning himself gracefully, watching to see if the baby would do the same. When it did not, he simply rolled his eyes; clearly the child couldn’t do anything for itself.

“You’re not really a threat, are you. Fine (Y/N) can love you and I suppose I will do my part in protecting you. Do we have an agreement, spawn of Unicron?”

Danica started blowing spit-bubbles, entertaining herself in her own manner. Ravage merely scoffed and laid down outside the playpen; until the child learned to stop drooling, there was no way he would get any closer to her.


	3. Swerve

** Swerve **

“Let’s keep her,” You said, upon finding the abandoned child in the alley.

“What?” Swerve sputtered, gobsmacked by your suggestion.

“Why not?” You asked, picking the child up and checking her temperature. “We were talking about trying soon, so… Well, we can’t leave her here, and this planet doesn’t have a whole lot of humans and, Swerve, I just-” You looked at him for the first time since finding the baby, “I can’t leave her.”

“Will she- I mean- What should we call her? How long will it take her to walk? Do you think we should make Skids the Godfather? Primus, who will be Godmother? What items does she need? Don’t tell the others that, only me. I’m her dad now so I want to make the furniture? Scrap, where do we get baby formula? Argh, I just swore in front of our child.”

From that very rant, you knew Swerve was going to be a great father.

* * *

“Okay… Can you think of anything else we need to babyproof?” Swerve asked, looking at the new layout of the hab-suite.

“Nope, we crushed it,” You answered happily.

“You hear that, Nova? This is your new home.” Swerve picked up the baby from the sock drawer you were keeping her in until the cot was ready. Upon being disturbed Nova started crying. “Oh no, don’t cry. I’m sorry. (Y/N), what do I do?”

“It’s okay Swerve, just keep calm and rock her gently. She’s probably just over-tired.”

“(Y/N), please take her. I need to see how this works.”

Swerve handed you the baby, watching closely to learn how to handle her.

“Alright, so this is how you calm her,” You said, using the techniques you had picked up on Earth whenever a family member or friend asked you to babysit. Eventually, Nova stopped crying and you smiled, “See, it’s just a matter of practice.”

“Oh… Okay. Yeah, I can do this. Hey, will she be needing her crib now?”

“Yeah, as soon as we can get that and the other stuff, we’ll be all set.”

“Great, then I’ll be just a few minutes. I built them earlier, so it’s just a matter of collection.”

Swerve hurriedly left and you smiled to yourself, “See that, Nova? Your daddy is having a freak out. Come on, we’ll start walking to the labs. By the time we get there on our tiny legs, he should have calmed down.”

* * *

Swerve vented air through his system, trying to cool down. He wondered how he could be a good parent if he didn’t even know how to calm his new child down. Primus, he would be terrible at this. How long would it be before you realised that he was no good for you and Nova before you left him? He bet it wouldn’t be long at all. After all, humans were so different than Cybertronians; he couldn’t possibly be any good for a human baby.

Swerve slumped against the lab walls, looking at all he had built for the child. All the designs had come from the Earth’s internet, but he had painted them with things from both your planet and his. Looking at his work, Swerve thought of all the pros and cons of him being the child’s adoptive parent; that imaginary list held a lot of cons.

Eventually, the door swished open and Swerve busied himself, pretending to check over the items.

“Hey sweetie,” You greeted upon entering the room. “How are you doing?”

“Me?” Swerve laughed anxiously, “I’m doing great. Life couldn’t be better. I’m just late back because I was looking at this crib and I was wondering, does it look rickety to you, because to me it looks rickety, so what do you think?”

“I think you’re freaking out.”

Swerve stared at you, ashamed that you had seen right through him. “I’m sorry. I just- I love Nova and I want to be a good parent, but what if I’m not? What if I screw up and she grows up to hate me? I’ve never been a parent and I’m scared. There’s so much that could go wrong.”

“Swerve, it’ okay to be scared. I’m scared too. This is hardly a normal place to raise a child. Anything could happen, but as long as we have each other, I know we’ll do great. All we can do is love Nova and show her that every day. If we do that, we’ll do great. So, do you want to come back to the suite and help set up the nursery?”

Swerve pulled you into a hug, being careful not to disturb Nova. “Let’s take our baby home,” He whispered.

You kissed his cheek, “That’s my Conjunx.”


	4. Cygate

** Cygate **

“So, what do you think?” You asked Tailgate and Cyclonus, having explained to them how you had come by a human baby. There was only one acceptable answer from the pair, but you hoped they wouldn’t make you choose between them and your new daughter.

Tailgate’s frame started shaking with excitement, and Cyclonus had to hold him back before he tackled you and the child in a hug.

“Careful,” Cyclonus warned. “The baby is more delicate than even (Y/N).”

Tailgate tried to take the warning into consideration, remembering when you had agreed to a polyamorous relationship with him and Cyclonus; he had hugged you so hard that it broke your arm and three ribs. Although he always tried to be more careful now, he still found it hard to restrain himself sometimes.

“WHAT DO WE THINK?” Tailgate exclaimed. “THIS IS AMAZING. YOU HAVE A SPARKLING- NO, WE HAVE A SPARKLING. Oh, boy, oh boy, oh boy. I can’t wait to teach her to play catch. And we can watch shows together and read to her, and Cyclonus can teach her to sing. WE ARE GONNA BE THE BEST CREATORS IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE.”

You had to laugh at Tailgate’s enthusiasm, but you didn’t let it escape your attention that Cyclonus had yet to say how he felt.

“We can keep her, right Cyclonus?” Tailgate asked what you had been too afraid to.

Cyclonus looked at you and Tailgate. You were the only two people he had ever loved in all of his long life, and it had taken a long time for him to open his spark to you and let himself be vulnerable. Did he really have room in his spark for a third person? It seemed that you and Tailgate were full of nothing but love, but Cyclonus knew he wasn’t like that, and knowing so scared him.

He looked at the sleeping child nestled in your arms. She was so tiny. Delicate features graced her face, and such a young being could only be innocent and pure. Cyclonus was neither innocent or pure. He had a dark past which he would always be haunted by. While it was true that you and Tailgate had helped to heal his inner scars, he knew they could so easily be reopened if he wasn’t careful.

Did such a precious child really deserve such a bad role model? Cyclonus wasn’t sure of the answer to that. Perhaps he would be a terrible creator and only serve to dampen the baby’s future, but maybe, just maybe, he could heal even further with her to care for.

Swallowing his fear, Cyclonus looked at you and Tailgate, and with some effort he said, “She needs a name.”

Tailgate punched the air, crushing Cyclonus in a hug afterwards, “YESSS. WHAT ABOUT AUTOCLAVE, OR CAMBER, OOH CHICANE- NO, RUMBLESTRIP.”

“How about a name from Earth?” Cyclonus suggested, looking to you for an answer.

You considered the question for a moment, knowing full well that Cyclonus didn’t want a Cybertronian name that might remind him of his past. “Okay, what about… Penelope?”

“Penelope…” Tailgate sounded out the word in his vocaliser.

“Yeah, she’s blonde like Penelope Pitstop and one day, she’ll be one hell of a driver.”

“I don’t know who this Pitstop person is, but I like the sound of Penelope. What do you think Cyclonus?”

Cyclonus gave a small smile, “I think she’s perfect.”


End file.
